bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Amakawa
Mae Amakawa (天川前, Amakawa Mae; lit. "before the celestial river") is an ancient that partook within the Quincy Massacre as a collaborator with the , revealing to them the shelters of the most dangerous and illustrious of Quincy. She did so out of passionate love with a Shinigami officer, whom benefited from this opportunity to allure her into helping her innate enemies. After the massacre was carried out, Mae too was to be killed, but she was able to overpower her assassins and flee into hiding. Disillusioned, embittered and heart-broken she swore an oath to not rest before the blood of every last Shinigami was spilled on the earth's soil, a happening which let her straight into the arms of the diabolus Seneca Myrmillo. The latter took advantage of her depression, offering her eternal life, youth and measureless power in exchange of her soul. Seeing it as the perfect pathway to her destiny, Mae accepted the offer, binding her soul forever to Seneca's whims. It is debatable if Seneca actually gave her all of these promises, but surely he has fulfilled them partially. Appearance Mae appears as a fit, athletic young woman with dark eyes and black hair. She has a large tattoo on her right shoulder, which only appeared until after the Quincy Massacre, reason for placement unknown. She commonly wears a black shirt and a mini-pair of shorts in the same color, aswell as black gloves used for extra grip on slippery surfaces. The trait of wearing black, aswell as the tattoo on her arm, is used to symbolize her inner turmoil and depression. Her preference of black also highlights her breaking with Quincy standards, who generally don white as their clothing style. She wears her hair loose during most occasions, giving her something of a wild appearance. Mae is often seen smoking a cigarette, a habit she picked up after being betrayed and spat out by both the spiritual and psychical realms. Due her pact with Seneca, Mae retains her youthful appearance even though she's probably over 200 years old. Personality Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Mae primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. Although her prowess in doing so was already during her lifetime as a Quincy, her overall mastery increased vastly upon her bargain with Seneca. She can freely shift the shape of any ambient spiritual factor, from reiryoku to reishi to reiatsu and back, allowing her to form various constructs out of it and use the battle aura of her adversaries as a fuel resource for her own techniques. She can perform samples of spiritual converting normally only seen performed during a Quincy's , such as breaking down buildings or other spiritual constructs to replenish her stamina and heal her wounds. Such performances do require contact with the chosen object, however. Sentient beings cannot affected by this, as their mind creates a bonding that is almost impossible to break without specialized techniques. *' :' Mae has the ability to materialize a bow composed of spiritual energy using her Quincy cross as a fulcrum. The shape of her bow as well as it's cross have changed numerously throughout her lifetime, although it seems to have settled on a definite shape recently. Although there has been no confirmation due Mae's preference of accurate aiming, Mae's suspected limit of consecutive arrows is somewhere around 1,800. *'Healing Factor:' As stated previously, Mae can use ambient spiritual energy to heal her wounds, using the energy to speed up the natural healing processes of her body. Although it is nowhere near the of some Arrancar, it allows her to get rid off minor injuries and galls within mere minutes. Master Archer: Having trained for centuries in mastering archery and all of it's branches, Mae is truly what one would call a master. She's well-versed in kyūdō and various other western styles, but prefers her own, more loose and unorthodox style. The latter is highly adaptable to the given situation, focusing on being capable of firing an arrow during all possible circumstances, even when her adversary is less than inches away. Unlike other Quincy, Mae's archery doesn't focus on firing as much arrows as possible but rather on firing as few as possible, preferably only one per opponent which ensures a deadly hit. In combination with her Smelt which allows her to bypass pretty much every kind of defense, Mae aims every single one of her arrows to be a deadly hit, a feat in which she quite often succeeds. Mae is highly skilled in firing arrows one-handed, on one occasions even wielding two bows simultaneously without it impairing her overall performance. Smelt Mae has the ability to loosen the bindings between spiritual particles, similar to a , without damaging the entirety of the affected object. This allows her to disregard any obstacle that comes across the pathway of her arrows composed of spiritual particles, effectively letting her phase her arrows through any substance. Because of this, there exist very few defenses against Mae's arrows, as they will simply pass through any barrier, structure or even the ground itself until ti reaches it's target. The technique is noted to not work on sentient beings, however. Not only can Mae utilize this for her arrows, but she can also use it to faze through the aforementioned objects. There is, however, one main difference between these variations, namely that an object must be stationary for Mae to pass through it herself, a requirement absent when her arrows need to pass through. Archery Techniques Behind the Scenes Unlike other, Quincy, a Dutch in stead of a German theme was used for Mae's abilities, mainly due the author himself speaking the former as his primarily language.